Digital data is often stored on the hard disks of individual PCs which 0 invariably have memory and operational overhead restrictions. Storage on distributed systems such as the internet is also possible but requires specific storage servers to be available. In addition to these physical systems, data management elements such as security, repair, encryption, authentication, anonymity and mapping etc. are required to ensure successful data transactions and management via the Internet. Systems of messaging and voting exist today but do not allow either authentication on what was voted for or on line anonymity. There have been some attempts as listed below, but none of these systems operate as maidsafe.net does.
Listed below is some prior art for these individual elements, of which we have analysed and rejected as true prior art, where necessary we indicate why it is not prior art for our invention:
Most perpetual data generation is allocated with time & calendar etc. (US62669563, JP2001100633). This is not related to this current invention as we have no relation to calendaring, which demonstrates perpetual generation time related data. However, External devices as communication terminal (JP2005057392) (this is a hardware device not related to this present invention) have been used for plurality of packet switching to allow perpetual hand-ff of roaming data between networks and battery pack (EP0944232) has been used to around-the-clock accessibility of customer premises equipment interconnected to a broadband network is enhanced by perpetual mode operation of a broadband network interface. In addition, perpetual data storage and retrieval in reliable manner in peer to peer or distributed network The only link here is these devices are connected to Internet connections but otherwise presents no prior art.
Patents WO9637837, TW223167B, U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,898 describe methods of data replication and retention of data during failure.
Patent WO200505060625 discloses method of secure interconnection when failure occurs.
Authentication servers are for user and data transaction authentication e.g. JP2005311545 which describe a system wherein the application of ‘a digital seal’ to electronic documents conforms to the Electronic Signature Act. This is similar to the case of signing paper documents but uses the application of an electronic signature through an electronic seal authentication system. The system includes: client computers, to each of which a graphics tablet is connected; an electronic seal authentication server and a PKI authentication server, plus the electronic seal authentication server. US2004254894 discloses an automated system for the confirmed efficient authentication of an anonymous subscriber's profile data in this case.
JP2005339247 describes a server based one time ID system and uses a portable terminal. US2006136317 discloses bank drop down boxes and suggests stronger protection by not transmitting any passwords or IDs. Patent US2006126848 discloses a server centric and deals with a one time password or authentication phrase and is not for use on a distributed network. Patent US2002194484 discloses a distributed networks where all chunks are not individually verified and where the manifest is only re-computed after updates to files and hashes are applied and are for validation only.
This is mostly used in biometric (WO2006069158). System for generating a patch file from an old version of data which consists of a series of elements and a new version of data which also consists of a series of elements US2006136514). Authentication servers (therefore not a distributed networking principle as per this invention) are commonly used (JP2006107316, US2005273603, EP1548979).
However, server and client exchange valid certificates can be used (US2004255037). Instead of server, uses of information exchange system (semantic information) by participant for authentication can be used (JP2004355358), again this semantic information is stored and referenced unlike this present invention.
Concepts of identity-based cryptography and threshold secret sharing provides for a distributed key management and authentication. Without any assumption of pre-fixed trust relationship between nodes, the ad hoc network works in a self-organizing way to provide the key generation and key management service, which effectively solves the problem of single point of failure in the traditional public key infrastructure (PKI)-supported system (US2006023887). Authenticating involves encryption keys for validation (WO2005055162) These are validated against known users unlike the present invention. Also, for authentication external housing are used (WO2005034009). All of these systems require a lost or (whether distributed or not) record of authorised users and pass phrases or certificates and therefore do not represent prior art.
Ranking, hashing for authentication can be implemented step-by-step and empirical authentication of devices upon digital authentication among a plurality of devices. Each of a plurality of authentication devices can unidirectionally generate a hash value of a low experience rank from a hash value of a high experience rank, and receive a set of high experience rank and hash value in accordance with an experience. In this way, the authentication devices authenticate each other's experience ranks (US2004019788). This is a system of hashing access against known identities and providing a mechanism of effort based access. This present invention does not rely or use such mechanisms.
This is another method for authentication (JP2001308845). Self-verifying certificate for computer system, uses private and public keys—no chunking but for trusted hardware subsystems (US2002080973) this is a mechanism of self signing certificates for authentication, again useful for effort based computing but not used in this present invention. Other authentication modes are, device for exchanging packets of information (JP2001186186), open key certificate management data (JP10285156), and certification for authentication (WO96139210). Authentication for Peer to Peer system is demonstrated by digital rights management (US2003120928). Digital rights management and CSC (part of that patent s a DRM container) issues which are based on ability to use rather than gaining access to network or resources and therefore not prior art.
Known self-healing techniques are divided broadly into two classes. One is a centralized control system that provides overall rerouting control from the central location of a network. In this approach, the rerouting algorithm and the establishing of alarm collection times become increasingly complex as the number of failed channels increases, and a substantial amount of time will be taken to collect alarm signals and to transfer rerouting information should a large number of channels of a multiplexed transmission system fail. The other is a distributed approach in which the rerouting functions are provided by distributed points of the network. The following papers on distributed rerouting approach have been published. (these are all related to self healing but from a network pathway perspective and therefore are not prior art for this invention which deals with data or data chunks self healing mechanisms.    Document 1: W. D. Grover, “The Selfhealing Network”, Proceedings of Grobecom '87, November 1987.    Document 2: H. C. Yang and S. Hasegawa, “Fitness: Failure Immunization Technology For Network Service Survivability”, Proceedings of Globecom '88, December 1988.    Document 3: H. R. Amirazizi, “Controlling Synchronous Networks With Digital Cross-Connect Systems”, Proceedings of Globecom '88, December 1988.
Document 1 is concerned with a restoration technique for failures in a single transmission system, and Document 2 relates to a “multiple-wave” approach in which route-finding packets are broadcast in multiple wave fashion in search of a maximum bandwidth until alternate routes having the necessary bandwidth are established. One shortcoming of this multiple wave approach is that it takes a long recovery time. Document 3 also relates to fault recovery for single transmission systems and has a disadvantage in that route-finding packets tend to form a loop and hence a delay is likely to be encountered.
This is demonstrated by a system and method of secure and tamperproof remote files over distributed system, redirects integrity check fail data to install module for repairing (WO20566133) This discloser relies on testing data from a central location and not distributed chunking as with the present invention. It also does not allow for multiple access and sharing of the testing and ownership of chunks. Server are used for self-healing (US2004177156), effectively removing these from a prior art claim. Self-repairing is conducted by data overlay is built as a data structure on top of a logical space defined by a distributed hash table (DHT) in a peer-to-peer (P2P) network environment (US2005187946) This Microsoft patent is a patent to DT networks which is peculiar as these exist in some quantity and have done for many years, however there is no claim made to self repair data as is in this present invention but to self repair data storage locations (i.e. in p2p terms find nearest node). This is not self healing data but merely a description of a typical DHT and the availability of routes to data and providing multiple routes. This is not prior art for this present inventions but very likely not enforceable as there are many cases of prior art against this Microsoft patent.
Identical communicating node elements are used for power delivery network for self-repairing (US2005043858). Self-healing also relates to distributed data systems and, in particular, to providing high availability during performance of a cluster topology self-healing process within a distributed data system cluster. A cluster topology self-healing process may be performed in response to a node failure in order to replicate a data set stored on a failed node from a first node storing another copy of the data set to a second non-failed node (US2004066741). An apparatus and method for self-healing of software may rely on a distribution object in a directory services of a network to provide data for controlling distribution of software and installation of files associated therewith (U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,586). A technique for the substantially instantaneous self-healing of digital communications networks. Digital data streams from each of N nearby sources are combined and encoded to produce N+M coded data streams using a coding algorithm. The N+M coded data streams are then each transmitted over a separate long haul communications link to a decoder where any N of the N+M coded data streams can be decoded uniquely to produce the original N data steams (EP0420648. To provide a self-healing communications network which can be recovered from a failure in a short period of time even if the failure has occurred in a multiplexed transmission line (U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,599) The above patents and inventions are based on clustering technology and not distributed computing or Internet based computing. The cluster is simply many machines connected to create a larger machine. It is treated as a single machine with known user access etc. and not prior art to this present invention. The N+M coding schemes discussed are patents based on digital communications and reception links and are not related to this present invention although at first glance they appear to have the same language in areas.
Attempts to moving towards attaining some limited aspects of self-encryption are demonstrated by
(a) US2003053053625 discloser shows limitation of asymmetrical and symmetrical encryption algorithms, and particularly not requiring generating a key stream from symmetric keys, nor requiring any time synchronising, with minimal computational complexity and capable of operated at high speed. A serial data stream to be securely transmitted is first demultiplexed into a plurality N of encryptor input data stream. The input data slices are created which have cascade of stages, include mapping & delay function to generate output slices. These are transmitted though a transmission channel. Decryptor applies inverse step of cascade of stages, equalizing delay function and mapping to generate output data slices. The output data streams are multiplexed. The encryptor and decryptor require no synchronizing or timing and operate in simple stream fashion. N:N mapping does not require expensive arithmetic and implemented in table lookup. This provides robust security and efficiency. A significant difference between this approach and prior cipher method is that the session key is used to derive processing parameters (tables and delays) of the encryptor and decryptor in advance of data transmission. Instead of being used to generate a key stream at real-time rates. Algorithm for generating parameters from a session key is disclosed This patent is based on data communications and encrypting data in transit automatically and decrypting automatically at the remote end, this is not related to this present invention.
(b) US2002184485 discloser addresses secure communication, by encryption of message (SSDO-self signing document objects), such that only known recipient in possession of a secret key can read the message and verification of message, such that text and origin of message can be verified. Both capabilities and built into message that can be transmitted over internet and decrypted or verified by computer implementing a document representation language that supports dynamic content e.g. any standard web browser, such that elaborate procedures to ensure transmitting and receiving computers have same software are no longer necessary. Encrypted message or one encoded for verification can carry within itself all information needed to specify the algorithm needed for decryption. This is a patent describing a key pair encryption and validation of same software. This is not used by the present invention where key pairs are used for asymmetric encryption of some data but this is used with the RSA (now out of patent) encryption ciphers and not in the manner described above which is more for validation.
A range of limited methods for self-encryption have been developed e.g. system for radomisation-encryption of digital data sequence with freely selectable (EP1182777) (this is a key generating patent and not self encryption as this current invention shows), use of code key calculation encryption mode but using server (CN 1658553), uses self-test mode (U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,527), encryption system for randomising data signal for transmission (not storing) and reproducing information at a receiver (U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,598), uses private encryption keys into components and sending them to trusted agents (rather than self encryption as per this present invention (JP2005328574), cryptographic system with key escrow feature, rather than self encryption as described in this present invention (U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,177), steps of first encoding one set of message signal with first keyed transformation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,316), self-modifying fail-safe password system (U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,649), time-based encrypting method involves splitting voice signal into time intervals, random permutations etc. (RU2120700), uses hardware decryption module (HDM) (US2003046568), realizing data security storage and algorithm storage by means of semiconductor memory device (US2006149972), use certificate from certificate server (US20020428080), use certificates for encryption of communications (EP1422865), use self-service terminal for encryption and transmission of data (US2006020788), method for implementing security communication by encryption algorithm (US2005047597), method of data encryption-block encryption variable length (BEVL) encoding, overcomes weakness of CMEA algorithm) (US2004190712), encrypted cipher code for secure data transmission (CN 1627681) method and system for encrypting streamed data employing fast set-up single use key and self-synchronising (US2005232424) and for security, generate MAC for data integrity, placing electronic signature, use TREM software module (US2004199768)
None of the above systems utilise self encryption as per the present invention and are related to voice and data transmissions, or include hardware controllers or servers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,812 discloses a system and method for differentiating private and shared files, where clustered computers share a common storage resource, Network-Attached Storage (NAS) and Storage Area Network (SAN), therefore not distributed as in this present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,646 has a system which provides a copy-on-write feature which protects the integrity of the shared files by automatically copying a shared file into user's private layer when the user attempts to modify a shared file in a back layer, this is a different technology again and relies on user knowledge—not anonymous. WO02095545 discloses a system using a server for private file sharing which is not anonymous.
A computer system having plural nodes interconnected by a common broadcast bus is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,350. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,034 shows how each file and level in the directory structure has network access privileges. The file directory structure generator and retrieval tool have a document locator module that maps the directory structure of the files stored in the memory to a real world hierarchical file structure of files. Therefore not distributed across public networks or anonymous or self encrypting, the present inventions does not use broadcasting in this manner.
Today systems secure transactions through encryption technologies such as Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), Digital Certificates, and Public Key Encryption technologies. The systems today address the hackers through technologies such as Firewalls and Intrusion Detection systems. The merchant certification programs are designed to ensure the merchant has adequate inbuilt security to reasonably assure the consumer their transaction will be secure. These systems also ensure that the vendor will not incur a charge back by attempting to verify the consumer through secondary validation systems such as password protection and eventually, Smart Card technology.
Network firewalls are typically based on packet filtering which is limited in principle, since the rules that judge which packets to accept or reject are based on subjective decisions. Even VPNs (Virtual Private Networks) and other forms of data encryption, including digital signatures, are not really safe because the information can be stolen before the encryption process, as default programs are allowed to do whatever they like to other programs or to their data files or to critical files of the operating system. This is done by (CA247150) automatically creating an unlimited number of Virtual Environments (VEs) with virtual sharing of resources, so that the programs in each VE think that they are alone on the computer. The present invention takes a totally different approach to security and obviates the requirement of much of the above particularly CA2471505. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,316 discloses security via fingerprint imaging testing bit of code using close false images to deter fraudulent copying, this is different from the present invention in that we store no images at all and certainly not in a database.
There are currently several types of centralised file storage systems that are used in business environments. One such system is a server-tethered storage system that communicates with the end users over a local area network, or LAN. The end users send requests for the storage and retrieval of files over the LAN to a file server, which responds by controlling the storage and/or retrieval operations to provide or store the requested files. While such a system works well for smaller networks, there is a potential bottleneck at the interface between the LAN and the file storage system.
Another type of centralised storage system is a storage area network, which is a shared, dedicated high-speed network for connecting storage resources to the servers. While the storage area networks are generally more flexible and scalable in terms of providing end user connectivity to different server-storage environments, the systems are also more complex. The systems require hardware, such as gateways, routers, switches, and are thus costly in terms of hardware and associated software acquisition.
Yet another type of storage system is a network attached storage system in which one or more special-purpose servers handle file storage over the LAN.
Another file storage system utilizes distributed storage resources resident on various nodes, or computers, operating on the system, rather than a dedicated centralised storage system. These are distributed systems, with the clients communicating peer-to-peer to determine which storage resources to allocate to particular files, directories and so forth. These systems are organized as global file stores that are physically distributed over the computers on the system. A global file store is a monolithic file system that is indexed over the system as, for example, a hierarchical directory. The nodes in the systems use Byzantine agreements to manage file replications, which are used to promote file availability and/or reliability. The Byzantine agreements require rather lengthy exchanges of messages and thus are inefficient and even impractical for use in a system in which many modifications to files are anticipated. US200211434 shows a peer-to-peer storage system which describes a storage coordinator that centrally manages distributed storage resources. The difference here is the requirement of a storage broker, making this not fully distributed. The present invention also differs in that the present invention has no central resources for any of the system and we also encrypt data for security as well as the self healing aspect of our system which is again distributed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,532 discloses improved access to information stored on a storage device. A plurality of first nodes and a second node are coupled to one another over a communications pathway, the second node being coupled to the storage device for determining meta data including block address maps to file data in the storage device.
JP2003273860 discloses a method of enhancing the security level during access of an encrypted document including encrypted content. A document access key for decrypting an encrypted content within an encrypted document is stored in a management device, and a user device wishing to access the encrypted document transmits its user ID and a document identification key for the encrypted document, which are encrypted by a private key, together with a public key to the management device to request transmission of the document access key. Differing from this invention in that it never transmit user id or login in the network at all. Also it does not require management devices of any form.
JP2002185444 discloses improves security in networks and the certainty for satisfying processing requests. In the case of user registration, a print server forms a secret key and a public key, and delivers the public key to a user terminal, which forms a user ID, a secret key and a public key, encrypts the user ID and the public key by using the public key, and delivers them to the print server. This is not linked at all to this invention and is a system for a PKI infrastructure for certificate access to network nodes.
The private and public keys of users are used in U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,182, and are encrypted with a symmetric algorithm by using individual user identifying keys and are stored on a network server making it a different proposition from a distributed network
US2005091234 describes data chunking system which divides data into predominantly fixed-sized chunks such that duplicate data may be identified. This is associated with storing and transmitting data for distributed network. US2006206547 discloses a centralised storage system, whilst US2005004947 discloses a new PC based file system. US2005256881 discloses data storage in a place defined by a path algorithm. This is a server based duplicate removal and not necessarily encrypting data, unlike the present invention which does both and requires no servers.
Common email communications of sensitive information is in plain text and is subject to being read by unauthorized code on the senders system, during transit and by unauthorized code on the receiver's system. Where there is a high degree of confidentially required, a combination of hardware and software secures data. A high degree of security to a computer or several computers connected to the Internet or a LAN as disclosed in US2002099666. Hardware system is used which consists of a processor module, a redundant non-volatile memory system, such as dual disk drives, and multiple communications interfaces. This type of security system must be unlocked by a pass phrase to access data, and all data is transparently encrypted, stored, archived and available for encrypted backup. A system for maintaining secure communications, file transfer and document signing with PKI, and a system for intrusion monitoring and system integrity checks are provided, logged and selectively alarmed in a tamper-proof, time-certain manner.
WO2005093582 discloses method of encryption where data is secured in the receiving node via private tag for anonymous network browsing. However, other numerous encryption methods are also available such as (i) implantation of Reed Solomon algorithm (WO02052787), which ensures data is coded in parabolic fashion for self-repairing and storage, (ii) storage involves incremental backup (WO02052787), (ii) uses stenographic (US2006177094), (iv) use cipher keys (CN1620005), encryption for non text (US2006107048) and US2005108240 discloses user keys and randomly generated leaf node keys. The present invention uses none of these methods of encryption and in particular ensures all chunks are unique and do not point to another for security (an issue with Reed Solomon and N+K implementations of parabolic coding)
WO2005060152 discloses a digital watermark representing the one-way hash is embedded in a signature document is used for electronic signing. Mostly encrypted document signing is associated with legal documents, e.g. on-line notary etc. e.g. US2006161781, signature verification (U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,344). WO0182036 discloses a system and method for signing, storing, and authenticating electronic documents using public key cryptography. The system comprises a document service computer cluster connected to user computers, document owner server computers, and registration computers via a network such as for example, the internet or the world wide web. WO0013368 discloses both the data object and the signature data are encrypted. None of these systems are designed or allow for distributed signing networks unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,660 discloses a method for parallel approval of an electronic document. A document authentication code (DAC 0) is generated, linked to the original document. Subsequent approvals of the document generate a DAC x related to that specific approval. This is not linked to the present invention as it's a document approval system—i.e. one which allows a document to have multiple signatories to authenticate approval, the present invention does not do this at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,056 discloses a system and method for controlling access rights to and security of digital content in a distributed information system, e.g., Internet. The network includes at least one server coupled to a storage device for storing the limited access digital content encrypted using a random-generated key, known as a Document Encryption Key (DEK). The DEK is further encrypted with the server's public key, using a public/private key pair algorithm and placed in a digital container stored in a storage device and including as a part of the meta-information which is in the container. The client's workstation is coupled to the server (one of the many difference's from the present invention) for acquiring the limited access digital content under the authorized condition. A Trusted Information Handler (TIH) is validated by the server after the handler provides a data signature and type of signing algorithm to transaction data descriptive of the purchase agreement between the client and the owner. After the handler has authenticated, the server decrypts the encrypted DEK with its private key and re-encrypts the DEK with the handler's public key ensuring that only the information handler can process the information. The encrypted DEK is further encrypted with the client's public key personalizing the digital content to the client. The client's program decrypts the DEK with his private key and passes it along with the encrypted content to the handler which decrypts the DEK with his private key and proceeds to decrypt the content for displaying to the client.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,972 discloses a method for preventing inadvertent betrayal by a trustee of escrowed digital secrets. After unique identification data describing a user has been entered into a computer system, the user is asked to select a password to protect the system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,518 discloses a system to open electronic commerce using trusted agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,765 discloses a system and method for data recovery. An encrypting user encrypts a method using a secret storage key (KS) and attaches a Data Recovery Field (DRF), including an Access Rule Index (ARI) and the KS to the encrypted message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,199, discloses a system for authenticating and authorizing a user to access services on a heterogeneous computer network. The system includes at least one workstation and one authorization server connected to each other through a network.
US2006123227 and WO0221409 effort measuring techniques to validate signatures without the requirement for a central body or central messaging entity. This is an interesting new concept but not used in the current invention.
Attempts to moving towards attaining some limited aspects of self-encryption are demonstrated by:
(a) US2003053053625 discloses limitation of asymmetrical and symmetrical encryption algorithms, and particularly not requiring generation of a key stream from symmetric keys, nor requiring any time synchronizing, with minimal computational complexity and capable of operating at high speed. A serial data stream to be securely transmitted is first demultiplexed into a plurality N of encryptor input data stream. The input data slices are created which have a cascade of stages, include mapping & delay functions to generate output slices. These are transmitted though a transmission channel. Decryptor applies inverse step of cascade of stages, equalizing delay function and mapping to generate output data slices. The output data streams are multiplexed. The encryptor and decryptor require no synchronizing or timing and operate in simple stream fashion. N:N mapping does not require expensive arithmetic and implemented in table lookup. This provides robust security and efficiency. A significant difference between this approach and prior cipher method is that the session key is used to derive processing parameters (tables and delays) of the encryptor and decryptor in advance of data transmission. Instead of being used to generate a key stream at real-time rates. Algorithm for generating parameters from a session key is disclosed. This is a data communications network and not related to current invention.
(b) US2002184485 addresses secure communication, by encryption of message (SSDO-self signing document objects), such that only known recipient in possession of a secret key can read the message and verification of message, such that text and origin of message can be verified. Both capabilities are built into message that can be transmitted over internet and decrypted or verified by computer implementing a document representation language that supports dynamic content e.g. any standard web browser, such that elaborate procedures to ensure transmitting and receiving computers have same software are no longer necessary. Encrypted message or one encoded for verification can carry within itself all information needed to specify the algorithm needed for decryption.
US2004117303 discloses an anonymous payment system and is designed to enable users of the Internet and other networks to exchange cash for electronic currency that may be used to conduct commercial transactions worldwide through public networks. US2005289086 discloses an anonymity for web registration which allows payment system. US2002073318 describe use of servers where the system is effort based trust on combination of anonymous keys to transact and public key to buy non anonymous credits. Each of these is a centrally controlled system and do not provide a mechanism to transfer credits or cash to anonymous accounts. Many of these actually require user registration on a web site.
US2003163413 discloses a method of conducting anonymous transactions over the Internet to protect consumers from identity fraud. The process involves the formation of a Secure Anonymous Transaction Engine to enable any consumer operating over an open network, such as the Internet to browse, collect information, research, shop, and purchase anonymously. The Secure Anonymous Transaction Engine components provide a highly secure connection between the consumer and the provider of goods or services over the Internet by emulating an in store anonymous cash transaction although conducted over the Internet. This again is server based and requires user registration.
With regard to cash transfers, a truly anonymous purchase is one in which the purchaser and seller are unknown to each other, the purchase process is not witnessed by any other person, and the exchange medium is cash. Such transactions are not the norm. Even cash transactions in a place of business are typically witnessed by salespersons and other customers or bystanders, if not recorded on videotape as a routine security measure. On the other hand, common transaction media such as payment by personal check or credit card represent a clear loss of anonymity, since the purchaser's identity as well as other personal information is attached to the transaction (e. g., driver's license number, address, telephone number, and any information attached to the name, credit card, or driver's license number). Thus, although a cash transaction is not a truly anonymous purchase, it provides a considerably higher degree of purchase anonymity than a transaction involving a personal check or credit card, and affords perhaps the highest degree of purchase anonymity achievable in the present. The use of cash, however, has limitations, especially in the context of electronic commerce.
WO0203293 discloses methods, systems, and devices for performing transactions via a communications network such as the Internet while preserving the anonymity of at least one of the parties. A transaction device is linked to an anonymous account to allow a party to preserve an equivalent level of anonymity as the use of cash when making a transaction at a traditional brick-and-mortar business as well as in the virtual world of electronic commerce. As such, the transaction device may be considered equivalent to a flexible and versatile cash wallet. In this way, combines the desirable features of cash (anonymity, security, and acceptance) and of electronic commerce (speed, ease, and convenience). This like the next invention requires a hardware based device unlike the present invention.
EP0924667 is based on a distributed payment system for cash-free payment with purse chip cards using the Net. The system consists of a client system which is, for example, installed at the customer site and a server system which is, for example, installed at the dealer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,062 discloses an electronic cash system for performing an electronic transaction using an electronic cash, comprises at least one user apparatus each capable of using the electronic cash; an authentication centre apparatus, for receiving a user identity information, a corresponding public key along with a certificate issue request from one of the user apparatus and for issuing a certificate for the user apparatus's public key after confirming the identity of the corresponding user. This again requires hardware and user registration to the system
US2004172539 discloses method for generating an electronic receipt in a communication system providing a public key infrastructure, comprising the steps of receiving by a second party a request message from a first party, the request message comprising a transaction request and a first public key based on a secret owned by the first party and wherein the secret is associated with at least the secret of a further public key of the first party, (server based)
WO0219075 discloses publicly-accessible, independent, and secure host internet site that provides a downloadable agent program to any anonymous client PC, with the agent program generating within the client PC a registration checksum based upon the document to be registered.
US2003159032 discloses automatically generating unique, one-way compact and mnemonic voter credentials that support privacy and security services. Discloses any voting system, voting organization, or voting game wherein participants need to be anonymous and/or must exchange secrets and/or make collective decisions. US2002077887 (requires registration and initial knowledge of the person who receives the ballot, and requires a server) discloses an architecture that enables anonymous electronic voting over the Internet using public key technologies. Using a separate public key/private key pair, the voting mediator validates the voting ballot request. (Hardware device) DE10325491 discloses that the voting method has an electronic ballot box for collecting encoded electronic voting slips and an electronic box for collecting the decoded voting slips. The voter fills out his voting slip at a computer and authenticates his vote with an anonymous signature setting unit.
US2004024635 (hardware based, requiring servers) discloses a distributed network voting system; a server for processing votes cast over a distributed computing network. The server includes memory storage, data identification, an interested party and a processor in communication with the memory. The processor operates to present an issue to a user of a client computer, receive a vote on the issue from the user, and transmit data relating to the vote to the interested party based upon the data identifying the interested party stored in the memory. The processor further operates to generate a vote status cookie when the user submits the vote, transmit the vote status cookie to the client for storage, and transmit data to the user that prompts the user to provide authentication data relating to the user, who then receives authentication data relating to the user and authenticate the user based on the authentication data.
WO03098172 discloses modular monitoring and protection system with distributed voting logic.
US2006112243 discloses a hard disk mapping where the data is copied locally and then the machine decides it can use either copy and whether or not update the other one. EP1049291 discloses a remote device monitoring using pre-calculated maps of equipment locations. These are hardware based data mapping systems and not related. As above prior art highlights separate existence of elements such as storage, security, repairing, encryption, authentication, anonymity, voting and mapping etc. for data transaction and storage via internet. There is some limited linkage between a few of the individual elements but none are inter-linked to provide comprehensive solution for secure data storage and transmittance via internet utilisation. The inventions below list solutions to address the vacuum and provide an inexpensive solution for secure internet data storage and transmittance with other added benefits.